One Shot: The Story of The Keyblade War
by Freerunner4427
Summary: A new twist on the story many know so well. A bedtime story told by an unknown master, to a possible new apprentice. the beginnings on an entirely new saga... The Balance Saga has begun... Oc Centered...


Kingdom Hearts: One Shot

The Story of the Keyblade War

Hey people! What's up? So a couple of years ago I joined Fanfiction to try and publish my own stories. Well, most of my muses blanked out on me after only a few days of work. But Im Back now, ad better than ever!

So I hope you enjoy this, as this is the start of something entirely new…. **The Balance Saga.**

* * *

_In the beginning, there was nothing but the Lifestream. A river of boundless energy, endlessly winding its way through the vast emptiness of space. So it was from this energy, that the originals were born._

_The twins, Chaos and Order, and the sisters, Heart and Soul. Four beings of limitless power, the original children of the Lifestream. Together, they combined powers, and created the Light. From the Light, they formed Kingdom Heart, a paradise all their own._

_Only, it was lifeless, the ground was bare, and the waters were pure of any life. But it was within this lifeless world, that Chaos and Heart fell in love, with Order and Soul following not far behind. But eventually, Chaos, Heart, and soul grew discontent with the world around them. _

_The three of them saw how beautiful the world was, and decided to create life for it. Chaos, Heart, and Soul combined their powers again, and with the help of the Lifestream, life rippled out across the land. Uncountable amounts of creatures and plants appeared and sprouted all across the lands and seas. Humans, animals, and plants roamed and spread across the land, while mermaids and sea life happily swam through the oceans. Only one of the originals was unhappy with these new beings. _

_Order…_

_He did not approve of what his brother had created in unison with the girls. These _creatures _were flawed, unpredictable, and unstable in more ways than one. He was furious that his twin had violated what he considered the natural order. But he kept his anger and worry a secret from the others, content to sit back and plot…_

_Many years later, creatures of all size and shape banded together and created their own kingdom. After their favorite of the Originals, they decided to call it _Kingdom Heart, _and commissioned Chaos and Heart to become its rulers. Chaos and Heart conceded, vowing to lead them with honor, loyalty, wisdom, kindness, and love. _

_Not long after that, Heart gave birth to their first child, a daughter. Veronica was perfect in the eyes of her Mother and Father. A sweet little princess with a heart filled with light, a natural leader in every sense of the word, who would eventually take the throne. After that their second, Lithia, and their third Brian were born. Lithia was different, in a good way though. For one thing, she was a mermaid, a maiden of the water in heart, soul, mind, and body. Chaos and Heart eventually decided that she would eventually succeed them in ruling the oceans. Brian was a solder, a protector at heart. He would become the perfect champion for his sisters, a defender of both of his sister's kingdoms. _

_Order and Soul, were also blessed with three daughters, triplets. Dusk, the oldest, was extremely logical, with a strong sense of Justice and loyalty, yet with streak of well hidden childishness. Dawn the youngest, was greatly alike her, but almost completely opposite, with a fun loving and childish streak a mile wide. But she was just as, if not even more so, loyal as her eldest sister, and twice as fierce. Twilight, the middle sister, however, was the mediator between the two, a peace keeper. _

_But shortly after all six of them came of age, everything went downhill…_

_Order, the man they thought would ever become corrupted, turned against them. He was determined to wipe everything out with his newest creation, the darkness…._

_To combat him, Chaos created the X-Blade, while Heart and Soul created its counterpart, 'Savior Ultima.' They granted their most trustworthy soldiers the ability to wield weapons of light, Keyblades, and set forth to defend their kingdom. Unfortunately, Soul fell into the darkness amidst the battle, and Order, seeing his love fall, even if she was set against him, descended the last step into pure madness._

_He attacked the capital, and tried to kill the six children. Surprisingly, as he was about to kill Veronica, Lithia stepped up and took the blow meant for her sister. Order's dark blade pierced her heart, turning what was once pure light, into black darkness. It is unknown what happened to Lithia after the battle, but many assume she was struck by the same curse as her siblings and cousins._

_In the final battle, Chaos, Heart, and the remaining five children, all stood against Order. As the final blow was struck, Order dragged Heart into the abyss, and dissdraught, Chaos went after them, not only to rescue his wife, but to insure that Order never rose again. Using their inherited power, the five separated the darkness from the world, and with the help of Chaos, they sealed it behind what is now known as The Door to Innermost Darkness. _

_But that final action cost them so much… In their act of desperation, they didn't notice the burst of magic that contained Order's last blow. Dusk, Twilight, and Dawn lost their hearts, while Brian's heart was plunged into the Realm of Sleep... _

_Veronica however, took the brunt of the curse. Cursed to live indefinitely, she watched as Kingdom Heart, shattered…._

_As the last shards were slipping away, Veronica tapped into the energy of the Lifestream, and using the pure, uncorrupted light in the hearts of children, created the worlds we know now. After that, she disappeared, never to be seen again. _

_But legend has it that when the worlds fall into crisis again, the last of the originals will appear once again, fully prepared to take down the darkness once and for all…._

* * *

"You always tell the best bedtime stories Ver" Little Harmony Fahrenheit told her babysitter.

Ver Heartstone smiled down at the little red and navy haired girl, her bright purple and gold eyes lighting up in mirth. "But it didn't even hear and ending Harmony," She said, tucking the four year old in. "The next chapter has yet to be written. Didn't you hear the last bit?"

"Do you think I'll ever meet her?" Harmony asked, her little emerald eyes lighting up.

"I wouldn't bet against it." Ver said, "I've heard that she lives among the people, hidden in plain sight. Always waiting to mentor the next generation of Keyblade wielders. If you're lucky, you might just see her one day." She gave the little girl a smile, and started to close the door.

"Ver?" Harmony's called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'll get my own Keyblade?" she looked up at Ver with shining eyes.

Ver nodded thoughfully for a moment, then smiled. "I'm positive that someday you'll be strong enough to protect everyone you care about." She said, but then she frowned for a moment.

"But just to be sure…." She held out her hand and focused for a moment. In a small shower of gold sparks, a purple and black dagger, with a small heart keychain appeared in her hand. The name, _Wandering Heart_, flashed through Harmony's mind. Ver sat down at the foot of her bed, and held the handle out to her. "In your hand, take this key. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then, no borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones that you love." After a moment's hesitation, Harmony reached forward and grabbed the handle. Ver smiled as Harmony's hand glowed a deep navy for a moment before fading.

_Wandering Heart_ disappeared as Ver got up to leave. "You can't tell anyone about this Harmony." She said, looking back at the four year old. "I'll get into a lot of trouble if you tell anyone before I find someone to train you, ok?" Harmony nodded happily, before laying down again to sleep.

Veronica looked back at the girl as she stepped out of the room. '_Dear mother give me strength,' _she thought. _'Lead this new heart of dusk to into the embrace of light. For the next chapter has begun…' _

* * *

Alright, so that is the start of an entirely new direction for me. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to rate and review!

This is Freerunner, over and out! :)


End file.
